


time apart

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: They’re going their separate ways for the All-Star Break, and Willson isn’t taking it well.





	time apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "you're being dramatic." Just some mindless fluff, really.

They’re going their separate ways for the All-Star Break, and Willson isn’t taking it well.

“What,” he demands as Kyle is packing to go home to California, “am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

Kyle closes his suitcase and zips it shut. “Whatever you want. Relax. Get together with whoever else is sticking around Chicago. It’s only a few days!”

“That’s a long time.” Willson’s almost whining at him. He’s leaning against the wall of Kyle’s bedroom, arms folded across his chest as he scowls.

Kyle smiles. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I am _not_.” Willson glares at him. It would probably be a little disconcerting if Kyle didn’t know Willson well enough to know he’s not mad – not really. He’s just – well, being dramatic, despite what he thinks.

Kyle goes over to him and kisses him on the forehead. “You’re going to have to keep busy somehow. It’ll be good for you!”

“No you and no baseball,” Willson grumbles. “I don’t do anything _else_.”

“Well, I hope you’re not doing any _one_ else,” Kyle says dryly.

Willson can’t help grinning at that and he gives Kyle a playful shove. “You know I’d never.”

Kyle laughs. “Yeah, I do.”

Willson still looks gloomy in spite of himself. “You gonna keep in touch while you’re gone?”

“Of course. You think I’m not going to miss you, too?”

Willson shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t be dumb. Of course I am.”

Willson sighs. “FaceTime me too?”

“Duh.”

“Good.” Willson appears a little more satisfied.

Kyle leans in and kisses him on the lips. “I have to go. I’ll call you when I land.”

Willson sighs heavily and drags Kyle back for a couple more kisses before he finally lets him go.

Kyle barely makes it to the airport before his phone buzzes, and he unlocks it to find that Willson has sent a selfie of himself pouting, captioned _miss you already_.

Kyle laughs, and texts back.

_Still dramatic. I’ll call you soon. Love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
